


I Love

by oper_1895



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Talk of Dying, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oper_1895/pseuds/oper_1895
Summary: Tony and Steve are a little bit competitive, and that includes their declarations of love.Classic 100 word drabble. Sap with a hit of angst.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	I Love

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently after 14,000 words of fluffy smut, my muses needed to balance with some angst?  
> It was fun to flex drabble skills again.

"I love you, " Steve said. 

"I love you more," Tony replied, competitive as always. 

Not that Steve was any better. "I love you most."

"I love you best," Tony said, smug now. 

"I love you always." Gotta change the tactics. 

"I loved you first."

Steve slumped back, that was fair. It had taken him too long to figure this out. He sighed. "How do you always win?"

Tony grinned at him, then the smile slipped slightly. He held Steve tight. "Well, you'll win in the end," Tony said. 

"Hmm?" Steve hummed, thrown by the sudden shift. 

"You'll love me last."


End file.
